60 Seconds
by KimJJ88
Summary: Infinite FanFiction
1. Chapter 1

Tittle:60 Second

Author:KimJJ_88

Genre:Romance,Sad,etc

Leght:Multichapter

Cast: -Kim Myungsoo

-Kim Hyejin (OC)

Disclaimer:EpEp original karya Author,, tanpa plagiat :D

Note:-

Chapter 1

Dipagi hari ini,pagi yang tidak cerah tepatnya pagi yang diselimuti hujun,terlihat seorang namja sedang berlari mencari tempat berteduh."Huft~ akhirnya!"ucap sang namja di depan sebuah itupun memasuki kafe tersebut dan duduk disalah satu kursi disana."Permisi~ ada yang bisa aku bantu?"Tanya seorang yeoja yang itupun mendengakkan kepalanya ke wajah sang namja terus menatap sang yeoja,entah apa yang ia pikirkan tiba-tiba ia memegang dadanya sembari terus menenagkan yeoja yang melihat tingkah aneh namja itupun melambaikan tangan didepan wajah sang namja."Ahyeong! ada yang bisa kubantu?"ujar sang yeoja."Ah~ aku pesan espresso!"jawab sang namja yang tersadar dari yang sebenarnya ia lamunkan?

Myungsoo Pov

Aku melamun akan menikah,memiliki anak tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terlintas tetapi aku harap itu akan menjadi aku bertanya pada hatiku,aku yakin ini adalah cinta pada pandangan ,apakah ia merasakan hal yang sama? kuharap ia merasakan hal yang sama.

Author Pov

Tak lama kemudian sang yeoja kembali mendatangi myungsoo sembari membawa segelas espresso."Maaf,ini pesanannya"ujar sang yeoja sembari menyodorkan segelas hanya mengangguk.

SKIP

Malam harinya myungsoo masih memikirkan apa yang ia rasakan tadi duduk di beranda apartementnya sembari melihat bintang yang menghiasi malam itu."Dia,aku harus mendapatkannya!"ujar myungsoo dalam hati."Namun bagaimana caranya heum?"batinnya lagi.

SKIP

Keesokkan harinya myungsoo kembali ke kafe melihat yeoja itu dengan lebih seksama."Sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya"batinnya."Permisi! nona aku pesan espresso!"teriak myungsoo."Oh,Ne~"jawab sang saat kemudian,sang yeoja datang dengan membawa segelas espresso."Cjeogi~"ujarnya sembari menyodorkan segelas espresso pada myungsoo."Ehm,nona~"ucap myungsoo kepada sang yeoja sembari memegang pergelangan yeoja yang akan meninggalkan meja yang mengetahui bahwa lengannya di gemggam oleh seseorangpun berbalik badan."Oh,ne~ ada yang bisa aku bantu lagi?"Tanya sang yeoja."Oh,ahniyo~"jawab myungsoo."Siapa sebenarnya dia? Kenapa mirip seperti orang yang aku kenal?"batin myungsoo.

Setelah myungsoo menyelesaikan minumnya,ia menuju kasir untuk pembayaran selesai,myungsoo pulang dalam keadaan senang,bingung,dan memiliki suatu perasaan aneh.

Malam menjelang myungsoo masih terus memikirkan siapa yeoja itu biasa, myungsoo memikirkan hal itu di beranda apartementnya."Nuguya? apakah dia seseorang yang aku kenal?"batin menunjukkan pada pukul 23:30 hari sudah sangat malam dan myungsoopun memutuskan untuk tidur pada saat itu.

Saaat waktu tertunjuk tada pukul 03:42 myungsoo berteriak dan terbangun dari tidurnya "MIANNAE!" dia bermimpi apakah mimpi itu?

Myungsoo Pov

Aku mulai memejamkan mata beberapa waktu tertidur dan mulai memasuki alam bawah hari sedang dalam keadaan hujan rintik aku melihat ada seorang yeoja di bawah paying hitam dipinggir jalan mendekat,dan sepertinya dia yeoja yang lebih dekat dan seksama,kulihat dia sedang menitihkan air mata."Shinae?"batinku."Ada apa? Kenapa dia menangis?" saat kemudian shinae mulai menengok kearahku dan ia bertanya "Myungsoo? Sedang apa?"tanyanya sembari mengusap kedua pipinya yang telah basah oleh air matanya tadi."Myung? kau tidak mengenakan paying?"tanyanya."Oh ne~ sebenarnya aku akan berteduh ditoko itu,namun aku melihat kau jadi aku menghampirimu."jawabku."Oh,begitu sebaiknya kau berteduh!"suruhnya lembut."Bagaimana dengan kau?"tanyaku."Aku ingin pergi saja sekarang,Ahnyeong!" Shinaepun melangkah menyebrangi jalan dan kemudian….Suara klakson mobil berbunyi sangat membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat Shinae terkapar di jalan."SHINAE!"Teriakku sangat keras dan berlari mendekati Shinae yang aku memangku kepalanya di pahaku,mobil yang menabrak shinae pergi begitu saja tanpa perduli yang telah ia aku mulai tersadar dari tidurku dan berteriak seperti yang terbangun aku mengambil segelas air di dapur untuk menenagkan mataku mengajakku untuk tidak memejamkan dahulu,akupun memutuskan untuk pergi ke mencari-cari buku yang akan kubaca,Namun dibelakang suatu buku aku melihat sebuah kotak hitam dan kubuka ternyata berisi sebuah cincin mengingat-ingat sebenarnya kenapa aku menaruhnya disini dan untuk siapa aku memberikannya?...

Author Pov

Pagi telah tiba matahari telah menunjukkan wajahnya kepada seluruh makhluk di kembali bergegas menuju kafe yang biasa ia datangi."Permisi!"ujar Myungsoo kepada sang yeoja."Mau pesan espresso?"Tanya sang yeoja sembari menujukkan senyum hanya tersenyum malu melihat sang yeoja yang sudah hafal akan wajahnya."Cjeogi!"ujar sang yeoja sembari menyuguhkan segelas espresso hangat."Kau?kenapa setiap hari mengunjungi kafe ini?"Tanya sang yeoja."Aku? hanya menyukai espresso disini…"jawab myungsoo."Oh,begitukah? Terimakasih telah memuji buatanku"jawab sang yeoja."Oh,Ne~"jawab yeoja itu pamit untuk kembali lama kemudian kafepun akan -tiba rintik hujan mulai membasahi permukaan terpaksa menunggu didepan lama yeoja yang disukai myungsoo keluar untuk mengunci kafe."oh? kau tidak pulang?"Tanya sang yeoja yang melihat myungsoo masih berdiri di depan kafe."Aku,,,"jawab myungsoo."tidak membawa payung?"Tanya sang mengangguk."Kalau begitu pulang denganku mau?"Tanya sang hanya terkejut mendengar hal itu."apakah kita sejalan?"Tanya myungsoo."aku tidak tahu,tapi bisakah kau berjanji padaku?"Tanya sang yeoja."Jika aku mampu mungkin bisa,,,"jawab myungsoo."Aku akan pulang kerumahmu bersamamu,tapi jika sudah sampai bisakah kau mengantarku pulang?"Tanya sang yeoja."Hmmmm,,, baiklah"jawab pulang dengan sebuah payung yang memayungi dirumah myungsoo,myungsoo menyuruh sang yeoja untuk mampir terlebih sang yeoja berkata "Maaf,aku harus langsung pulang bisakah kau mengantarku?"Tanya sang yeoja."Oh ne baiklah aku ambil kunci mobil dahulu "jawab myungsoo mengambil kunci mobil,myungsoopun mengantar sang yeoja menuju rumahnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

sesampainya dirumah sang yeoja, myungsoopun pamit."Jadi ini rumahmu? Baiklah ahnyeong!"pamit myungsoo."Ne,gomawo! Ahnyeong!"jawab sang pergi meninggalkan sang yeoja di depan yeojapun memasuki rumahnya.

SKIP

Pagi-pagi sekali myungsoo datang kerumah sang saat kemudian sang yeojapun keluar dan mendapati sebuah mobil sport hitam didepan rasa penasaran yeoja itupun menghampiri mobil kaca diketuk myungsoopun menurunkan kaca mobilnya."Ahnyeong!"ujar myungsoo menyapa sambil melambaikan tangannya."oh ne ahnyeong!"jawab sang yeoja."Kau akan ke kafe?"Tanya myungsoo."ahni,aku akan berjalan-jalan saja"jawab sang yeoja."Bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku?"Tanya myungsoo dan disambut dengan persetujuan sang itupun masuk kedalam mobil myungsoo dan kemudian myungsoo menjalankan mobilnya menuju suatu tempat.

Sesampainya ditempat itu sang yeoja hanya bingung dan mengikuti myungsoo."Ayo sini!"ujar itupun menambah kemudian ia berdiri disamping myungsoo."Nuguya?"Tanya sag yeoja."Dia adalah tunanganku"jawab myungsoo."Oh,miannae~"ujar sang yeoja."tidak apa-apa"jawab myngsoo."Shin,kau bagaimana disana? Kau bahagia? Syukurlah jika kau bahagia,,,Ini kubawakan bunga kesukaanmu! Semoga kau bahagia ne?"ujar myungsoo dengan senyumnya dan kemudian ia menaruh bunga tersebut di depan nisan sang tunangan."Ayo! ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu"ajak myungsoo dan kemudian mereka berduapun pergi ke suatu tempat.

Sesampainya ditempat tersebut yakni di taman kota myungsoo dan yeoja itupun duduk di salah satu bangku taman."Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya"ujar myungsoo.

Myungsoo Pov

Saat itu hari sedang turun hujan,aku yang baru saja pulang bekerja lari mencari tempat untuk aku melihat seorang yeoja yang dipayungi oleh sebuah payung ! yeoja itu adalah Shinae memulai percakapan dengannya dan disaat selesai percakapan dan disaat shinae akan menyebrangi jalan tiba-tiba sebuah mobil menabraknya dan ia tergeletak tak jauh dari mobil membawanya kerumah sakit namun,dokter berkata nyawaanya tidak akan saja beberapa saat kemudian shinae pergi upacara kematian,eomma shinae memberiku sebuah itu berisi beberapa foto-foto kenangan,kalung yang kuberikan padanya di ulangtahunnya yang ke 20,cincin pertunangan,sebuah buku dan sebuah mulai membuka surat itu yang berisi seperti ini:

"Myung,mungkin waktuku sudah tidak banyak merasa waktuku akan habis sebentar aku karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu untuk hidup denganmu sampai akhir nyawa kembalikan cincin ini padamu berikut dengan beberapa kenangan yang ,gomawo untuk semuanya….

Jalani terus hidupmu dan carilah pengganti yang lebih baik dariku….

Myung,Gomawo Miannae Saranghae…."

Kira-kira seperti satu lagi aku sering bermimpi akan kejadian itu dan aku sering berteriak "MIANNAE" itu karena aku menyesal tidak bisa saat itu aku tidak bilang "ayo! Berteduh denganku saja!" tapi kenapa aku malah membiarkannya? Begitulah aku tidak tahu akan menceritakannya kepada siapa tapi mungkin kau adalah orang yang cocok untuk ku beritahu akan hal itu.

-End of Myung Pov-

"Tapi kenapa aku?"Tanya sang yeoja."itu karena ,,, disaat aku melihatmu pertama kali aku berfikir bahwa kau adalah orang ke-2 yang aku cintai setelah dia."jawab myungsoo."Tapi,aku hanya akan mencintaimu di hati tidak akan menyatakannya padamu…."lanjut myungsoo."Wae?"Tanya sang yeoja."Itu karena,aku tidak ingin kau seperti Shinae."jawab myungsoo."Begitukah? kau masih mencintainya?"Tanya sang yeoja."Tentu saja,aku akan selalu mencintainya sampai akhir hayatku!"jawab myungsoo."Baguslah~ kau tidak menyukaiku"ujar sang yeoja yang mengejutkan myungsoo."Kenapa?kenapa aku tidak boleh menyukaimu?"Tanya myungsoo penasaran."Lau tidak perlu tahu kenapa,tapi sebaiknya jangan mencintaiku!"ujar sang hanya merasakan hal aneh."Sudahlah,,,ayo kita lanjut!"ajak sang melanjutkan perjalanan sembari berbincang.

Malam harinya,myungsoo masih terus memikirkan perkataan sang yeoja tentang "kenapa myungsoo tidak boleh mencintainya…"."apakah dia sudah memiliki tunangan?ataukah ada hal lain?"Tanya myungsoo dalam hati.

Pagi harinya myungsoo datang ke kafe itu dan melihat bahwa sang yeoja sedang tidak myungsoo akan pergi tiba-tiba ada seorang ahjusi yang Myungsoo? Si espresso namja?"Tanya sang yang mendengar langsung menghampiri sang ahjusi yang berada di dapur kafe."Oh~ ahnyeonghasaeyo! Ahjusi! Ada apa memanggilku?"Tanya myungsoo."Pergilah ke Seoul National Hospital room 707!"jawab sang ahjusi."kenapa aku harus kesana?"Tanya myungsoo."Sudah ikuti saja perintahku! Tidak usah banyak Tanya!"ujar sang myungsoo memasuki mobilnya dan menuju Seoul National di Seoul National Hostpital,myungsoo langsung berlari menuju room myungsoo melihat seorang yeoja disana,betapa terkejutnya ia! Dia adalah Hyejin yeoja yang ada di berjalan dengan penuh tidak mulai mendekat,dan mulai memanggil nama Hyejin."Hyejin? kim hyejin?"ujarya tak saat kemudian dokter datang dan mulai menjelaskan penyakit yang diderita hyejin memiliki riwayat penyakit itu sudah diderita hyejin sejak berumur 5 karena hyejin bukanlah seorang yang memiliki uang banyak,jadi ia tidak bias menjalani terapi sejak saat ini hyejin dapat dikatakan di ambang mulai menapaki kakinya keluar ruangan,dengan rasa tidak percaya ia terus berjalan menuju luar ruangan."Jadi karena ini?dia tidak ingin aku mencintainya?kenapa semua orang yang aku cintai tidak ada yang bias hidup lama! Apa salahku padamu Tuhan yang maha pengasih! Apakah di kehidupan sebelumnya aku memiliki kesalahan yang sangat?!"ujar myungsoo yang meluapkan kekesalannya."LAlu,kenapa kau tidak ambil nyawaku saja? Kenapa harus mereka?"gerutunya memasuki ruangan lagi dan ia terus merawat hyejin.

1 bulan,2 bulan,dan sampai di bulan ketiga myungsoo masih setia menemani hyejin di samping tempat sudah membuka matanya semenjak 2 hari setelah myungsoo myungsoo sedang menunggu,myungsoo mendapatkan telephone dari sang direktur direktur berkata bahwa dia harus memberikan semua proposal myungsoo akan pamit kepada hyejin,hyejin berkata "Myungsoo Gomawo!"ujar hyejin dengan senyum hanya memberikan senyum manis dan kemudian ia pergi menuju rumahnya untuk mengantar proposal telah sampai dirumahnya,karena merasa haus diapun memutuskan untuk minum segelas myungsoo akan meminum gelas tersebut terjatuh dan pecah berserakan di lantai."Perasaan apa ini? Apa yang aku rasakan saat ini?"batin membersihkan pecahan kaca yang berserak dan kemudian pergi menuju myungsoo mengantarkan proposal yang dianjurka sang direktur,myungsoopun kembali menuju rumah berjalan dengan senangnya sembari membawa sebuket bunga untuk ,betapa terkejutnya ia! Ia melihat keadaan kamar yang sebuket bunga yang ia bawapun terjatuh dan ia kemudian bertanya kepada perawat yang ada myungsoo mengetahui keberadaan hyejin,ia langsung berlari dengan tergesah disana myungsoopun langsung masuk keruang tersebut tanpa seizin dokter yang berada disana."Maaf,anda dilarang masuk! Anda belum steril!"kata salah seorang dokter."Tapi dok! Aku harus kesana!"jawab myungsoo."Kalau begitu pakailah ini!"suruh sang memakai baju steril dan masuk kedalam ruang steril dengan sang dokter."Hyejin~ bangunlah! Aku disini! Menunggumu!"ujar myungsoo."Hyejin! bangunlah walau 60 detik saja! Jika kau harus pergi, 60 detik saja untuk mendengar kata terakhirmu hanya 60 detik!"ujar myungsoo semakin darurat,myungsoo semakin raut muka yang sangat khawatir akan keadaan hyejin yang dokter semakin sigap,dan akhirnya hasil menemukan bahwa hyejin membutuhkan sekitar 3 kantung darah bergolongan AB+."dok! pakai darahku!"ucap myungsoo menjalani test yang cukup akhirnya hyejinpun terselamatkan,namun masih dalam keadaan saat kemudian,myungsoo yang khawatir menjadi sangat ceria karena hyejinpun tersadar dari koma yang cukup lama."Hyejin? kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya myungsoo dihadapan wajah hyejin."Myungsoo? sedang apa? Kenapa aku berada disini?" Tanya hyejin."Kau hanya harus dipindahkan,tenang saja oke?"jawab myungsoo meyakinkan hyejin."Begitukah?"Tanya hyejin yang disambut dengan anggukkan myungsoo."Myung? kau kenapa pucat?"Tanya hyejin."Pucat? aku? Ah tidak memang seperti inikan wajahku?"jawab myungsoo."Tidak kok! Kau sangat pucat!"ungkap hyejin."Sudahlah kau sekarang mau apa? Akan kubelikan semua!"ujar myungsoo."Aku ingin,,,, makan saja~"jawab hyejin."Baiklah! akan aku ambilkan! Tapi maaf kata dokter kau tidak boleh makan makanan luar jadi aku bawakan yang dari dokter saja bagaimana?"Tanya myungsoo."Iya tidak apa-apa.".Myungsoopun mengambilkan makanan yang dianjurkan dokter padanya."Ini hye,,,"belum selesai myungsoo membawakan semangkuk bubur,myungsoopun terjatuh di kamar pasien yang panikpun langsung memencet tombol disampingnya tanda ia memanggil saat kemudian bebrapa dokter berdatangan,dan langsung menangani myungsoo dan kemudian dibawa ke kamar pasien saat kemudian myungsoopun tersadar dari pingsannya."Myungsoo? kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya hyejin yang terduduk dikursi rodanya."Oh ne,aku baik-baik saja"jawab myungsoo."Eoh? hyejin? Kenapa menangis?"Tanya terus menangis sembari tersedak-sedak."k,k,kau! Kenapa? Kenapa begitu baik padaku?"Tanya tertawa geli mendengar hal itu."Kau kenapa menertawaiku?"Tanya hyejin kesal."Kau lucu!"ujar myungsoo sembari tertawa geli."Mwo? lucu? Kyeoppta?"Tanya hyejin lagi."Iya! apa aku harus membiarkanmu sekarat?itu hanya 3-4 kantung!"jelas hanya terdiam."Tapi,aku memiliki syarat!"ujar myungsoo."Apa itu?"Tanya hyejin heran."Kau harus menemaniku jalan-jalan di lotte!"jelas myungsoo."Hmmmmm,,,, oke!"jawab yang detentukan,setelah hyejin benar-benar dan hyejinpun pergi ke lotte world untuk di suatu waktu,hyejin berteriak "MYUNGSOO!".Ternyata,hyejin berteriak karena ditinggal sendiri oleh myungsoo diatas wahana."MYUNGSOO! TERIMA PEMBALASANKU NANTI!"teriak hyejin yang sedari tadi dibawah hanya tertawa geli melihat ekspresi hyejin selesai,iapun turun dengan wajah dendamnya."Buahahahaha,kkkaku kenapa hyejin-ah?"Tanya myungsoo.#Pletakkkk sekepal tanganpun mendarat dikepala myungsoo."Apeuda!"ujar myungsoo."Heh! aku baru sembuh 2 minggu lalu dan kau akan membuatku jantungan?"teriak hyejin."Buahahahaha kkkau marah padaku? Baiklah akan kubelikan se-cup es krim untukmu! Bagaimana?"tawar myungsoo."Baiklah!"jawab bergegas menuju counter es krim terdekat."Akan kuberikan hadiah untukmu myungsoo!"batin hyejin sela-sela makan mereka,hyejin menyampaikan sesuatu."Myungsoo,aku tidak bisa menjadi ,bisakah kita berteman baik dan sangat baik?"Tanya hyejin."Emmmmm,,, oke! Tidak apa-apa!"jawab myungsoo.

Setahun,2 tahun,3 tahun merekapun berteman sangat akhirnya hyejin bertanya "Myungsoo? Apakah kau tidak mau memiliki seseorang yang kau kasihi?"tanya hyejin."Aku? tentu saja ingin tapi,bagaimana dengan shin disana? Apa dia akan memaafkanku jika aku memiliki seseorang itu?"Tanya myungsoo."Hmmmmm,,,, menurutku dia akan sangat senang,karena dia sudah bilang kau harus mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya… bagaimana?"jelas hyejin."Begitukah? baiklah aku akan mencarinya,,,,"ujar myungsoo yang disambut acungan dua jempol dari saat kemudian myungsoo mengejutkan hyejin dengan berteriak "AKU SUDAH MENDAPATKANNYA!"teriak myungsoo yang mengagetkan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari sakunya."Kau! adalah orang yang cocok menurutku!"ujar myungsoo mengejutkan hyejin."M,m,mwo?"ucap hyejin tak percaya."ya! kau adalah orangnya! Bagaimana? Kau menerimaku?"Tanya myungsoo berharap."Se,se,sebenarnya,,, aku juga menyukaimu namun,apakah kau akan menerima penyakitku ini?"Tanya hyejin."tentu saja! Walau waktumu tinggal 1 detik 2 detik 60 detik atau sehari,aku akan menerimanya! Cinta itu adalah perasaan yang mampu membuat seseorang buta karnanya,aku sudah sangat waktumu tinggal sedikit,dan akan meninggalkanku? Aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan menjalani hidupku."ujar myungsoo menitihkan air mata dan mulai berkata."Baiklah,mari kita menjalani sisa hidup dengan selalu bersama!"ujar hyejin yang disambut dengan pelukan hangat merekapun menjalani hidup kedai kopi mereka dan hidup bahagia.

FLASHBACK END

"Begitulah~ benar saja setelah 3 tahun kami menikah,hyejin menghadap tuhan lebih dahulu dariku…" "saat ini aku sedang memberikan bunga lili kesukaannya dikotak abu hyejin." "aku terus melihat dan mulai tersenyum,sudah cukup 2 orang saja… mereka semua aku cintai." "walau aku hanya sendiri disini,tetapi aku harus tetap tegar karena tuhan memberikan berkah hidup lebih padaku." "Eomma,Appa,Hyejin,Shinae aku selalu berdo'a untuk kalian semua..terimakasih telah memberikan semua kenangan padaku~".Myungsoopun tersenyum dan meninggalkan kotak abu tersebut.

-END-


End file.
